Do You Understand?
by Dancingdarkly
Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year old Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take him to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Unless you want lint. But I need to eat too.  
  
Warnings: This is a slash. If you do not know what that means it means this story has homosexual material. If you don't like it or it offends you don't read it. Otherwise enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing  
  
Why?  
  
"Can you believe Houshe smacked Chris? I mean did you see his face? It was priceless," Lucius almost fell to the floor laughing at the memory.  
  
"I know. The fucker deserved it though," Severus stopped in mid step. "Do you smell that. I think it's blood."  
  
"You're right. I'm pretty sure it's coming from the park."  
  
They followed the smell until they got to the slide. Under it was a sight was a that shocked them. There was a little boy no older than eight year old curled up into a ball crying. His face and body was covered in cuts and bruises. His hair was matted to his to his face with blood covering his eyes. And a strong smell of mixed blood and semen surrounded him.  
  
"Hey kid are you okay?" Lucius reached out to him but the boy flinched away.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Severus asked. The boy looked up at them fear clearly written on his face.  
"It's okay we don't want to hurt you." Severus slowly reached out to the raven haired when he didn't flinch away he brushed some his hair away from his forehead and gasped when he saw a lightning shaped scar engraved there. He looked up at Lucius who stood staring at the boy.  
  
"What's you're name?" the blond asked.  
  
"H-harry Potter sir." his voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming.   
  
"Well Harry could you tell us who did this to you?"  
  
"My uncle," he looked down afraid to look at the older men.  
  
Severus and Lucius stared at him. His uncle. His uncle did this to him. They were outraged. They were disgusted. They were pissed. "Sev, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He got up and followed.  
  
"What are we gonna do with him? Obviously we can't leave him here. And we definitely can't take him back to his uncle."  
  
"Well let's take him with us . We'll have Krystal heal his wounds and we'll take care of him." Severus answered  
  
"Oh and what are we gonna tell the wizarding world? What are you gonna tell the order? When they find out that the savior to the wizarding world disappears all of a sudden. Huh?" the blond asked.  
  
"I ain't gonna tell them anything. Besides would you rather have him die."  
  
"Fine we'll take him."  
  
They got back to find Harry lying unconscious still curled up into a ball. Severus lifted him up into his arms and they apparated back to their castle.  
  
Well what do you think. Good, bad, okay. Pls review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Unless you want lint. But I need to eat too.  
  
Warnings: This is a slash. If you do not know what that means it means this story has homosexual material. If you don't like it or it offends you don't read it. Otherwise enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing  
  
A/N: Ummm… yeah I would've updated this earlier but I forgot it existed. Don't worry though not only will I update faster but I'll make the chapters longer…probably.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Lexi ran to the unconscious boy lying in Severus's arms. "What happened to him,"  
  
"His uncle did this to him," Lucius answered her. When she looked at him unsatisfied he added "We'll tell you more later. But can you save him first."  
  
"Yeah ya know before he DIES!!!" Severus was getting impatient.  
  
"Oh right." With that the young demon took Harry to the infirmary.  
  
The two men looked up as they saw Lexi walk back into the room. "What took you so long? Is he okay?" Lucius needed to know.  
  
"Well as I tried to do a wound check on him he woke up. It took me a while to calm him down."  
  
"Well is he okay?" Severus was getting impatient again.  
  
"Umm…well…," she looked up at them. Well…he's not gonna live."  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
"I give him three days tops before he dies."  
  
"There's got to be a way to save him." Severus looked hopeful.  
  
"Well there is one. But I don't think we could find anyone to do it."  
  
"Just tell us what it is," the blond was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Mating." She looked up to see to faces staring at her and decided to explain. "Normally when you mate with someone you bind your life, heart, soul ,and blood to them right."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well if we can find someone willing enough to mate with him he or she can use soul power to heal him."  
  
"So who do we know that'll do it." Lucius spoke up. "We can't use Draco cause he's already betrothed to Blaise. Obviously I can't do it. So whose left." He stopped and turned to Lexi. They grinned.  
  
"I'll go get everything ready." She ran out of the room.  
  
"Huh? What? Did you find someone to do it? And why are you grinning so much…oh no. No way. Com on. Duuude. For crying out loud I'm more than twice his age." He was trying to find a way out of this.  
  
"Oh shut up. We are demons remember. I mean if there are hundred year old guys mated to six year old kids, why can't a twenty-eight year old guy mate some one two decades younger." Lucius was trying to make Severus feel better but he was failing miserably. "And besides you know you know you wouldn't care nearly as much if he wasn't James Potter's son."  
  
"Yeah well what about the fact that he just happens to the savior of the entire wizarding world."  
  
"Severus the wizarding world won't have a savoir anymore if you don't do this."  
  
"And besides being a demon will only make things easier for him." Lexi walked back into the room. She looked at them only to see blank faces." Honestly!!! Didn't you two pay any attention to your training studies when you were little." Blank faces. "When a demon mates a human there blood binds the more dominant demon blood takes over and turns the human into a demon to. The transformation will be quite painful but I'm sure he can take it."  
  
"Oh so I wonder what he'll be? Is everything ready?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yu. So Severus I'll leave the rest in your hands. Be careful with him." She looked at him seriously. "Got it?"  
  
"Got it." He answered.  
  
Hi guys. Sorry I didn't update for so long I forgot this story existed. It won't happen again I swear. I will make chapters a whole lot longer too. This is just cause I was in a rush. They will be less OOC later. Like when in the wizarding world. But for now I shall make them slight Mother Hens.  
  



	3. Explanations and Gross Elderly People

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Unless you want lint. But I need to eat too.  
  
Warnings: This is a slash. If you do not know what that means it means this story has homosexual material. If you don't like it or it offends you don't read it. Otherwise enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing  
  
A/N: Everything will be explained in this chapter. I have also decided when I am done with this story-Yes I will finish it-I will re-write it for any errors and stuff.  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations  
  
Severus walked towards the infirmary where his soon to be mate was. He was feeling unsure about this. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him that it will all turn out fine in the end. When he walked onto the infirmary he immediately felt pity for the boy. He looked so small curled up into a tight ball in the middle of the huge hospital  
  
He walked over to him. "Harry can you sit up?" He did. "Tell me do you trust me?" Harry gave a slight nod. "Do you want to live?" He nodded again. "Are you willing to sacrifice your humanity to live?" Harry turned his head to his side. "I mean are you willing to become a creature from a race no one truly believes exists?"  
  
"What do you mean by no one believes exists?" He asked.  
  
"A creature that people think are not real. If you want to live you must become one of these creatures. To be exact you must become a demon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
:He agrees: "Okay then come here let's begin this."  
  
:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
  
"DUMBELDORE!!!" The usually calm and quiet wizard shouted to the old man in front of him. "Harry's missing!" He grabbed the elderly wizards shoulders and began to shake him frantically.  
  
"Remus calm down." The elderly wizard motion for the werewolf to sit. "Now I'm sure Harry's okay."  
  
It truly amazed Remus how foolish Dumbledore truly was. "Godammit you old man. He's only eight years old. He can't use magic. And from watching him at times he's not a very strong kid." He could feel his blood boiling. "AND YOUR TELLING ME HE'LL BE FINE!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore cowered slightly. "You know you're right I'll call Severus he's good at tracking people down." With that he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Severus telling Fawkes to make haste. "There I do hope young Harry is all right." The office doors opened and in walked Hagrid.  
  
"Well I do hope for Harry's safety but I believe Hagrid had something to discuss with me." He smiled at Remus his never ending twinkling eyes growing even brighter. "I shall call you when I hear from Severus."  
  
Remus nodded and walked out of the office. No sooner had he closed the door did he hear Dumbledore give out a loud moan. 'Oh my god.' Remus ran as fast as he could away from there.  
  
:Back at Snape and Malfoy castle:  
  
7:00 AM Infirmary  
  
Severus was sitting in the library drinking coffee as he always did in the. His new mate sleeping in the upstairs. Still transforming into his new self. He sighed to himself he couldn't wait to see what Harry would turn out to be. He thought of all the things Harry could be. He absently scratched the fuzzy black ears on his head.  
  
He jumped about five feet in the air when a large flaming red phoenix flew into the room. "Very funny ya evil bird." He petted Fawkes's head lightly and took the note from him. He sighed and took out a piece of parchment to tell Lucius and Narcissa where he was going. How he wanted to kill Dumbledore for always ruining his mornings.  
  
Can you tell I don't like Dumbeldore. And yes he and Hagrid were doing naughty things. And since I doubt any of you want to read that I didn't write it. And if you did.......YOU'RE SICK!!!  



	4. The cute and the not so cute

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Unless you want lint. But I need to eat too.  
  
Warnings: This is a slash. If you do not know what that means it means this story has homosexual material. If you don't like it or it offends you don't read it. Otherwise enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take him to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing.  
  
A/N: look I posted a new chappie in less than a month. yay me. starts dancing, trips, sniffles, pouts. well here it's crap but oh well.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Huh? Where am I?…..HOLY CRAP I'M NOT WEARING MY GLASSES. AND I CAN  
SEE. I have been cured.' He tried to sit up but found out that there was something really  
heavy weighing him down. He looked down to see big cloudy grey eyes staring intently at  
him as though sizing him up. He shuddered slightly. He looked up at the boys head to see cute fuzzy ears. Like a fox only difference was that they were blue.  
  
Harry didn't have time to think on them cause before he could even blink the grey eyed boys face was right in front of his. "Who are you?" He tried to sound fierce and cruel. But he ended up just sounding curious.  
  
"I'm Harry. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Draco."  
  
"Okay nice to meet you Draco. Ummm what are those supposed to be." He pointed to the top of the other boy's head.  
  
"My ears silly." He stated simply. Making it sound as they were the most natural things in the world. "You have them too now. I'll show you." He pulled Harry up and dragged him off the bed to the biggest mirror Harry had ever seen. It was about thirty times his height. And had gold decorations of angels playing harps and lyres. And what shocked him most about it was all of them moved and made giggling noises.  
  
"Will you hurry up and look already."  
  
"Huh okay." Harry looked in the mirror and gasped atop his head were huge green rabbit ears. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Look down behind you." Harry looked down to see a stubby little tail poking out of his pants.  
  
"Oh my." He feinted.  
  
:Dumbledore's office:  
  
"What do you need you old man. I was in the middle of making a very important potion." Severus barged into the room not bothering to knock. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my fuckin god. WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"I heard shouting and came to see….oh my god." Remus ran into the office.  
  
Both looked upon in horror at the disgusting sight in front of them. Dumbledore sat in Hagrid's lap naked. His long old bony arms wrapped around the giants neck. Head rested on his shoulder. "Hagrid I think we should continue this another time." Hagrid nodded and left the office still naked.  
  
"I...never….ever…want to see that again." Severus barely managed to not feint.  
  
"Oh my. Twice." Remus threw up.  
  
"Uhh yeah you needed something from me right." 'Please don't be sexual. Please don't be sexual.' Severus mentally pleaded.  
  
"Ah yes. Remus will fill you in." Dumbledore stood up. "I would but at the moment I have some important business to attend to." He left for Hagrid's hut.  
  
Severus and Remus looked at each other with horror-stricken faces. "EWWWWW!!!"  
  
HAHA next chapter Remus meets Harry. Anyways yes I know this chapter was gross. I disgusted myself just by writing it. Oh well. Just so know the pairings of this story will be as follows: SS/HP LM/NM RL/DM FW/GW RW/HM AD/Hagrid SB/JP LP/MM and a whole lot of mixing between the first four. Pls review and tell me what you think.  
  



	5. Harry Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Unless you want lint. But I need to eat too 

Warnings: This is a slash. If you do not know what that means it means this story has homosexual material. If you don't like it or it offends you don't read it. Otherwise enjoy it.

Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take him to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing .  
A/N: I am so sorry. I meant to write this a long time ago. It's okay if you never forgive me.

Chapter 5

"So Luppie. What's up?" Severus asked.

"Didn't I ask you to never call me that." Remus growled.

"Aww but it suits you so well." He said. "But seriously let's get to the point. What did you need? I have other things to do."

"I went to go see Harry at the Dursley's and he wasn't there. The obese bastards let him run away. We need to find him. He could be out on the street hurt, hungry, and all alone. Oh god what if someone tries to kill him."

'Damn and I thought me and Lucius were mother hen's. This guy totally kicks our ass. He must take classes or something.' "Alright I'll go find him. Wait right there for a second." He apparated to Malfoy manor and went to Harry's bedroom. Draco was sitting next to him watching him sleep. "Draco why are you here. Aren't you supposed to be having a play date with Blaise right now?"

"Uncle sevvie playdates are gay and I'm only here cause I wanted to see why Lexi was screaming like a freak." Draco said. "Is he really your mate?"

"I really should gag that woman. Nah she'd like it too much. Yes darling he really is my mate." He leaned down and petted Harry's ears. They were soft and Harry began to purr. "Now I need you leave here for a bit."

"WHAT! WHY! I wanna stay!" He pouted

"I'm gonna bring Lupin here so he could see Harry." Draco blushed a bit at the mention of the werewolf's name. "The less people here the better. He might get too happy."

"Is he gonna stay for dinner." Draco asked with big puppy eyes.  
"Maybe. Now get out." He shooed Draco out the door. And apparated back to Hogwarts. Remus hadn't moved an inch. "I found him."

"What? You did. In fifteen minutes. No way. You really are amazing. Where is he?" Remus asked.

"He is at the manor asleep. We can go see him."

"Yes, yes. Let's go." And they apparated back to the manor.

A/N: I wrote this in ten minutes and I know it really sucks. I have to thank my friend for reminding me of this story and why I have to update it. Plz R&R. I'll update sooner I promise.


	6. Childish Antics

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. All I have are cookies and I need those to live. ;;  
Warnings: This is a slash. If you do not know what that means it means this story has homosexual material. If you don't like it or it offends you don't read it. Otherwise enjoy it.  
Summary: Severus and Lucius are demons. One day after a party they. Find an eight year old Harry. Abused and beaten in a park. They take him to Malfoy and Snape castle and things change. AU Slash Snarry and other pairing .

A/N: Lookie! Lookie! I'm updating!

Chapter 6: Childish Antics

They apparated back to the house to find Lucius waiting for them. "Hey Luc what's up?" Severus. "Your mate is giving me a major. You think some totally abused kid would you know be all like act like some typical totally abused kid. But noooo instead he goes on a rampage with Draco to destroy the entire friggin castle!" "...Sooo does that mean he's up?" Severus asked Remus just stared looking at them with an expression that clearly read 'What the fuck is going on here?' "Naaaah he's on a rampage unconscious. And to think you're supposed to be the smart one and I'm supposed to be the super ultra mega sex god dude." Lucius said flipping his oh-so perfect hair. "Excuse me I'm the dark and mysterious one that everyone dreams to be with." he said folding his arms in a very sexy elegant way. "Ummm what about Harry? Is he okay. I thought we were going to see him? And what do you mean totally abused kid?" "Ummm yea….err" Severus was cut off by a loud explosion. "HOLY SHIT WHAT TH HELL DID THEY DO NOW!" Lucius started running to where the explosion came from followed by Severus and Remus.

They reached the main hallway only to find both Draco and Harry staring extremely wide-eyed at a huge hole in the wall. "………Draaaaaco what did you do." Draco turned around and gave his father the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. "Promise you won't get mad." he asked. 'GODDAMMIT!' "Of course." he replied. "I wanted to show Harry how to make the muffins giant sized with a potion." he said. "HARRY WHERE'S HARRY?" Remus suddenly said out of nowhere. Severus pointed him out to Remus. "…the muffin is dead." he was poking it with a stick. "COOL!" Severus looked at him blankly while Remus started chasing him screaming "OH MY GOD I THIOUGHT I YOU WERE DEAD!" Causing Harry to run away screaming at the top of his lungs in fear.

"Draco what potion did you use?" Severus asked. "This one!" Draco pulled out a vial of blue potion from his pocket. "Oh no.." Severus stared at it. "Oh no what?" Lucius asked. "That's not the growing potion….that's the stripper creating potion!" Suddenly the muffin started to bubble and grow. "IT'S NOT DEAD!" Harry yelled suddenly stopping causing Remus to trip on him. The muffin began to grow. "IT'S GROWING TOO!" Draco started waving his arms in the air like a way too happy maniac. The muffin started to take shape. It started to grow really nice legs. Then started to grow perfect arms. And a perfect body. And a head with long brown hair and brown eyes. (A/N: Not a Mary sue.) And sadly se wasn't wearing any clothes. And lastly a small piece of blueberry that was left turned into a pole. " Daddy daddy daddy! She's nekkid!" Draco said pointing to her. "This is way better than seeing Dumbledore fucking Haggard." Remiss said. "Did you have to mention that?" Severus said."…WAIT DUBELDORE'S ON TOP! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S NASTY." "Wait Dumbledore's on top….how the hell does his dick even get in…" Lucius started to go into ponder mode when all of a sudden Harry screamed.

A/N: Yes I'm gonna end it there. I know this isn't very good but I still like it. Why I added a muffin born stripper I dun know. But she's not a Mary Sue I don't think she'll even be in much of this story. Well yea Harry and Sevvie will start getting close within the next couple of chapters. I just need t get past this beginning part. And now the most important thing I have to say is now that I have time and I'm all studied up for my finals and school isn't going that badly I have more time to write….plusduring Video, English, and Science class this is like all I do. Sha love ya guys. Pls R&R….I'll jus die if u don't.


End file.
